Harold Vespertilo
Harold Latro Vespertilo was the Original Ruler of the Planet Savilen before it was conquered by the Nova Anglian Empire during the First Great Expansion. A born leader as well as a tyrant, dozens of assassins were hired by revolutionaries over the years in a desperate attempt to kill Harold and bring a state of democracy to their world. Harold taught his son - Alphonse Vespertilo – everything he knew is his later years in hopes that his son would someday usurp the throne of Anglia and claim its entire Empire for the Vespertilo Family. This would be a driving factor for Alphonse to betray the Nova Anglia Empire years after his father died. History Much of Harold’s life is shrouded in mystery. What is known is that Harold would conquer the entirety of Savilen sometime during the year of 7495, and would give birth to his son Alphonse Vespertilo soon afterwards. He would spend very little time with his offspring, but made sure to make himself out as a caring father who wanted nothing best for his son in case Alphonse had his uses in his future years. Harold would spend much of his time threatening scientists to research space travel, which would eventually lead to the creation of the Prowler of Solace, Harold’s personal flagship. Harold would eventually plunder much of the Prasinus System and would be recognized as an infamous pirate within the System. Many however, held a fear-driven respect for Harold and would eventually give him the title of Warlord. However, Harold would soon be forced back to Savilen as the Nova Anglian Empire began their First Great Expansion Campaign, and would attempt to take Savilen for their own. They would not do so with ease, Harold made sure of this as his ship and those under his command burst through Space with technology similar to that of Instant Waygate Technology which is used by the Nova Anglian Empire today. While he put up a “heroic” fight, Savilen was eventually taken by the Empire and Harold was forced to surrender unconditionally. This would spark an uncontrollable fire of spite within Harold’s being as all he had gained was quickly snatched away for the “Betterment of Nova Anglia”. Harold would eventually meet his end after a turn of events that lead his ship to becoming involved in a skirmish with Nova Anglian forces after a battle with Wilushian warships. Prior to the battle, Harold had been given command of a Nova Anglian vessel that he was not used to operating, as the Prowler of Solace had been forced to retreat back to Saliven for repairs after it had received catastrophic damage during the earlier stages of the campaign. Forced to serve In a ship that he deemed a mockery of his position, Harold took to carelessly engaging the warship in fights it was not suited for, in the hopes that he would be allowed to abandon it should it be destroyed. Yet, fate seemed to have other ideas as it merely brought high risk wins against the more conservative Wilushian forces. Hagard and frustrated, it is said that Harold snapped and decided to turn his guns on his own forces in the aftermath of the skirmish. Legend tells that the Nova Anglian Empire lost more ships to Harold than they had during the entirety of their campaign against the Ecclesiarchy. Eventually his wish was granted as his ship was destroyed by the flagship of House Andromeda. This act of betrayal brought House Verspertilo under scrutiny of the Nova Anglian Empire, however their loyalty was assured after a trial overseen by members of House Polophylax pardoned their name and Alphonse Verspertilo was announced as the new Lord of Saliven. Personality A cruel and self-centered individual, Harold’s lust for Power and riches knew no bounds. Soon after his conquering of Savilen as its Dictator, Harold would invest much of his time in the attempt of creating vessels to cross the stars so that he may plunder the rest of the universe of any riches it may possess. When his pocket empire crumbled after Savilen was conquered by the Nova Anglian Empire, Harold became a bitter General who sought nothing more than the destruction of House Andromeda and those that would zealously follow them. Appearance Only the members of House Vespertilo know how Harold appeared in his later years. In fact, all that remains of his possible likeness is a single stylized painting of the Warlord upon Rodrigo’s Flagship and former ship of Harold; the Prowler of Solace. The stylized painting of the Warlord Harold Vespertilo shows his pensive Prussian blue eyes looking solemnly to the left, wearing the uniform he adorned before joining the Nova Anglian Empire, an onyx uniform with a large Vampire Bat stitched onto his chest, spreading its wings until they reached his shoulders. He is seen unsheathing a large ebony blade from its contrasting taupe coloured scabbard with his gloved hands. Harold’s sharp featured face bore a handlebar mustache of gleaming silver and a chestnut pipe wedged in between his lips. To add onto his excellence, the painting was kept with a silver frame with various bats etched along its width. Quotes By About Category:Backstory Articles